Calcetitas blancas
by Dichiro
Summary: Una noticia que llega para cambiarlo todo y, seguramente, van a necesitar un poco de ayuda por el camino. (AU)


**Hola, mi querido y hermoso fandom.**

**Les traigo un oneshot, quizá demasiado dulce para mi gusto, pero que igual me he divertido en escribir, después de todo, amo el bubbline sobre todas las cosas y ya necesitaba escribir de ellas.**

**Les mando abrazos y besitos. Hasta pronto.**

* * *

—¿Cuándo podremos estar seguras si funcionó, Bonnie?

La chica se encogió de hombros. Seguía echando la ropa a la lavadora mientras trataba de aparentar que no se cuestionaba constantemente lo que Marceline acababa de plantear en voz alta.

—Ha pasado un mes —dijo un tanto desanimada.

—No pasa nada, a veces no funciona a la primera. Tal vez podamos intentarlo en otra ocasión.

Ella asintió y por el resto del día no se dijeron nada más. Los momentos que pasaban juntas eran los más difíciles porque ninguna de las dos podía ocultar la decepción de no tener una respuesta todavía y sabían que había llegado el momento de aceptarlo y consolarse mutuamente.

Esa tarde cuando llegó, estaba decidida. Se dejó caer en el sofá frente al televisor viendo el canal de noticias; nunca tenían nada bueno que decir, pero cualquier cosa serviría como distractor para su dolor. Cuando su novia llegó fue ahí donde la encontró; quizás intuyó lo que atenazaba su corazón porque se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Ninguna dijo nada por un rato, necesitaban ese momento de intimidad sin palabras para sentir su tristeza, y era su forma de afrontarla, de no seguir postergando lo inevitable.

—Perdóname —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Debe haber algo mal conmigo y…

—Bonnie, cállate. No te culpes a ti misma ¿okey? A veces las cosas no salen bien, pero viviremos con ello. Vamos a estar bien.

A pesar del consuelo de Marcy, no pudo fingir que no le dolía. Trataba de aparentar calma en su presencia, pero apenas se iba a trabajar, lloraba desconsoladamente. Siempre pensó en darle un regalo sorpresa a su esposa cuando tuviera la seguridad del embarazo, pero ahora ese obsequio quedaría olvidado en lo más profundo de sus cosas. En un lugar donde no podía ni fijar la vista sin derramar un par de lágrimas; lo más sensato habría sido deshacerse de él, pero en estos momentos lo consideraba imposible.

Su mejor amiga llamó varias veces, pero no contestó. Cada día se sentía más débil porque ni estaba comiendo bien ni podía dormir por las noches, daba vueltas en la cama hasta que Marceline se despertaba y la abrazaba con fuerza, sólo entonces conseguía descansar.

En realidad no habían pasado más de un par de días, pero Bonnie lo sentía como si hubiera sido una eternidad. Su alma más envejecida, sin ganas de levantarse de la cama, aunque no faltaba nunca a su empleo. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo.

—Te traje fresas con chocolate —dijo Marceline sentándose a su lado en la cama—. Son tus favoritas.

—Gracias.

Hacía todo lo posible por levantar su ánimo, pero no estaba funcionando. Pasó el brazo por su cintura y se quedó acompañándola en silencio mientras el programa en la televisión seguía su curso.

—Tu papá me va a odiar —dijo de pronto—. Después de todo, fue él quien pagó todo el tratamiento y yo…

—Bonnie —la interrumpió—. Mi papá te ama, y no quiero que sigas pensando en eso ¿de acuerdo? Ya te lo dije, no fue tu culpa.

Se quedaron calladas de nuevo. Vio encendida la pantalla de su celular con el nombre de "Iris"; no es que no quisiera verla, pero se sentía como una pésima compañía en esos momentos, y no quería preocupar más a su amiga. Le había dicho ese mismo día que todo había sido en vano, pero no podía contarle también la manera de encerrarse en sí misma que había estado adoptando durante la semana para tratar de sobrellevar la situación.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—No es buena idea.

Marceline tomó su celular y respondió bajo su atenta mirada. No tenía caso tratar de detenerla, al final siempre hacía las cosas a su modo.

—Soy yo, Iris. Lamento que Bonnie no te haya contestado antes.

La escuchó decirle unas pocas palabras y colgó casi enseguida.

–Mañana te espera en el restaurante en la esquina de la calle J, ya sabes, aquel que tanto les gusta.

—No debiste hacerlo —le recriminó.

—No quiero que te encierres —se limitó a responder.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y no volvieron a cruzar palabra, pero no podía negar que su presencia la reconfortaba lo suficiente, después de todo, no tenía a nadie más. Su mundo se conformaba por Marceline e Iris; sus padres, Gustav y Lilian, habían muerto hace tiempo dejándola sola cuando tan sólo tenía diecisiete años, por suerte conoció a su mejor amiga un año después, y otros dos más tarde, a Marceline. Desde entonces ellas y su suegro eran su única familia.

—Te amo —le dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Iris ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas cuando llegó al restaurante, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Había un café caliente esperándola y su mejor amiga sostenía otro entre sus manos tratando de entrar en calor —al parecer no era suficiente el grueso abrigo que llevaba encima.

—Me da gusto verte. Toda la semana no contestaste el teléfono.

—Lo lamento —dijo sosteniendo su taza—. No estaba de humor.

La chica la observó y acercó sus manos a las de su amiga por encima de la mesa. Un suave apretón era la forma de decirle que estaba de su lado, apoyándola.

—¿Cómo lo tomó, Marceline?

—Mejor que yo —admitió—. Ha estado toda la semana tratando de sacarme una sonrisa… Es la mejor novia del mundo.

Iris asintió.

—Ahora así me lo parece, pero al principio era un desastre de persona. Tú la cambiaste mucho.

Bonnie sonrió al recordar la cantidad de veces que su amiga le advirtió sobre Marceline, pero ella hizo caso omiso de esto y al final consiguió hacerlas congeniar. Siempre fue una buena chica, sin embargo, tenía una peculiar forma de hacer las cosas que lograba desesperar a Iris por su espontaneidad.

—Sigue siendo ella misma, sólo cambió algunos hábitos, pero te aseguro que yo no se lo pedí.

Su amiga sonrió.

—Supongo que es una buena chica.

–Sí, y después de… esto, me sigue demostrando que no me equivoqué al desobedecer tus advertencias.

Iris se puso seria de nuevo. Era un tema complicado y, aunque al principio quería hacerla olvidar el asunto, si volvían a lo mismo era porque Bonnie quería lamentarlo hasta cansarse y no podía reprochárselo.

—¿Cómo supieron que…? —no supo terminar la pregunta, pero no hizo falta porque su amiga había entendido.

Notó la rigidez involuntaria que de pronto adquirió su cuerpo. Respiró hondo y consiguió encontrar su voz de nuevo.

—Es fácil cuando no sientes nada.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No te has hecho una prueba? —preguntó incrédula.

—Ya te lo dije, no hace falta.

Dio un golpe en la mesa que la sobresaltó e hizo que algunas personas se giraran a verlas.

—¡No es posible, Bonnibel! Debes hacerte una, quizá sí funcionó.

—Iris, por favor… No quiero tener esperanzas de nuevo.

—¡Pero debes tenerlas! —reclamó.

Se levantó apresurada, dejó dinero sobre la mesa y la sacó arrastrando del lugar. Bonnie la siguió más por la sorpresa que por verdadero gusto, pero reaccionó de nuevo cuando estuvieron en la farmacia y su amiga dejó en su mano una prueba de embarazo.

—¿Puede prestarme su baño? —preguntó al encargado.

El chico asintió y le señaló por dónde antes de continuar en sus labores.

—Iris, no quiero hacer esto.

—Vas a hacerlo, porque quizá te diste por vencida antes de tiempo y…

—¡No siento nada! —se exasperó—. Y estoy asustada… Si voy allá y esto sale negativo, será definitivo.

Su amiga la abrazó y no pudo más, se soltó a llorar en su hombro todo lo que estuvo conteniendo frente a Marceline para no preocuparla. Tenía miedo de confirmar sus sospechas porque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de sentir algo, un mareo, náuseas, antojos o lo que sea, pero algo. Y hasta la fecha no había sido así.

—Vamos —dijo Iris al separarse—. Tú puedes hacerlo, Bonnie.

Se quedó quieta, observando la caja que seguía sosteniendo en sus manos y la apretó con fuerza. Asintió limpiando con su manga las últimas lágrimas que todavía resbalaban por su mejilla y entró al baño.

Aprovechó para lavarse el rostro y mirarse un rato en el espejo, tomando valor. Cuando salió llevaba la prueba en su caja por miedo a ver el resultado y salieron a caminar un rato; Iris había guardado todo en su bolsa y se sentaron en la banca de un parque cercano donde unos niños jugaban a la pelota en la arena.

Bonnie seguía jugueteando con la orilla de su saco y su amiga esperaba pacientemente a que estuviera lista para saber la verdad mientras se dedicaba a observar a unos pájaros cantando en un árbol; volaban un rato y volvían a posarse en la misma rama.

—Estoy lista —susurró.

Apenas pedirlo Iris ya había depositado la caja a su lado en la banca y agradeció su presencia porque de lo contrario no podría afrontar la situación sola, en especial si el resultado era aquel al que tanto temía. Respiró hondo un par de veces y sacó la prueba de la caja con lentitud; podía notar la mirada de Iris pérdida entre las copas de los árboles tratando de darle su espacio.

—Es… negativo –dijo al borde del llanto.

Su amiga giró enseguida y le dio un abrazo sosteniendo la prueba que estuvo a punto de caer de sus manos.

—Bonnie…

—Está bien, Iris, ya lo sabía.

Se separó de ella para verla directamente a la cara.

—Esta prueba…

—No puedes decir que la prueba no es fiable porque sabes que sí lo es —la interrumpió.

—¡Es positivo, Bonnie! Cómo puede alguien confundir los signos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, era claro que estaba emocionada. Pero Bonnie no entendió sus palabras y se quedó callada un rato tratando de comprender.

—¿Qué dices? Yo pensé que…

—Nada —la calló—. Estás embarazada.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Debo recordarte que tengo dos hijos? ¡Claro que estoy segura!

Escuchó casi sin hacerlo y cuando logró reaccionar una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, asustando a las personas alrededor, pero no les importó. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y no dejaron de llorar por un largo rato.

—¡Marceline! —dijo de pronto—. Va a estar tan contenta.

Se levantó de la banca, seguía temblando de la emoción y por poco se le cae la caja al suelo. Estaba embarazada, no lograba creerlo por completo. Iris se había levantado al mismo tiempo que ella y ahora caminaban de regreso a donde estaban sus autos estacionados. Ni siquiera le molestó que comenzaran a caer copos de nieve y su cabello se fuera tornando blanco.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —se ofreció su amiga—. Estás muy alterada.

Bonnibel no pensaba quejarse. No paraba de reír por cualquier cosa durante el trayecto, y lloraba, en una extraña mezcla de sentimientos; se detuvieron a una calle de distancia para que pudiera tranquilizarse antes de entrar. ¿Cómo iba a guardar la compostura? Quería darle una sorpresa, pero ni siquiera podía fingir. Se abrazó a Iris de nuevo. No salió de ahí por un buen rato, simplemente abrazada a su amiga mientras ésta trataba de reconfortarla.

—Bonnie, tienes que entrar a decírselo.

—Ella no está ahora —dijo viendo el reloj. Por fin intentó serenarse y respiró profundo—. Es perfecto. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Tengo un regalo guardado en un cajón. Pensaba dárselo al saber del embarazo, pero tú sabes, pensamos que no funcionó y lo dejé ahí, guardado.

—Suena lindo. Vamos, sal de aquí y has lo que debas, tú puedes.

Obedeció. Bajó del auto y casi corrió a su casa abriendo todas las puertas a su paso hasta llegar al cajón donde había quedado el regalo. Marceline no había llegado todavía de modo que esperó impaciente en la mesa de la cocina; era inútil tratar de distraerse o matar el tiempo, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, no dejaba de moverse a un lado y otro, siempre devolviendo la vista a la caja que ahora descansaba en la mesa.

Notó el temblor en sus manos y recordó no haber probado bocado esa mañana, ahora que el embarazo era un hecho, decidió cuidarse y optó por comer algo durante su espera. Nada muy elaborado, había pasta del desayuno preparado por Marceline; antes de irse argumentó no tener tiempo para comer y le aseguró que comería con Iris, lo cual sí planeaba hacer, pero no se dieron las cosas como había pensado.

Estaba por terminar cuando escuchó la puerta y lo dejó a un lado. Juntó las manos tratando de controlar la emoción, no quería hacerla sospechar nada antes de tiempo; tuvo que respirar profundo antes de verla entrar y le dedicó una sonrisa, esperando no verse tan feliz como para delatarse.

—Hola —dijo devolviendo el gesto. Se acercó y abrazó su cintura plantando un beso en sus labios—. ¿Cómo estás?

Parecía preocupada, tal como lo había estado en estos últimos días. La misma arruga adornando su frente.

—Estoy más tranquila —admitió—. Ver a Iris fue de mucha ayuda.

Marceline sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

Siguieron abrazadas un rato más hasta que reparó en la caja sobre la mesa y la tomó con curiosidad. Incluso se permitió darle la vuelta para observarla desde todos los ángulos; no podía decir que le sorprendiera, conocía lo suficiente a su esposa y sabía de antemano cuál sería su reacción. Sintió una nueva oleada de emoción difícil de controlar.

—¿Y esto?

Bonnie carraspeó.

—Un regalo, por ser la mejor esposa del mundo.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron. No es que Marceline no estuviera triste por la noticia, pero tenía la facilidad para dejar de mirar las cosas malas y voltear la vista al futuro. Además, le gustaban las sorpresas.

—¿Puedo?

—Adelante —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambas estaban nerviosas e impacientes por distintas razones. Mientras Marceline desenvolvía la pequeña caja, Bonnibel se mordía el labio tratando de no soltarse a reír por la felicidad. La observó buscar entre el papel de adorno dentro del regalo y por fin sacó un par de calcetitas blancas sin quitar la expresión confusa de su rostro.

La caja cayó de sus manos, sus ojos brillaron buscando su mirada y su boca quedó ligeramente abierta. Seguía sosteniendo con una mano las calcetitas y tan sólo ver los ojos cristalinos de Bonnibel, lo había entendido todo.

Comenzó a llorar.

Primero unas lágrimas solitarias se escaparon rodando por sus mejillas, pero pronto se convirtió en llanto incontenible de tal forma que se vio en la necesidad de cubrir su rostro con las manos.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó entre sollozos.

Bonnibel también había comenzado a llorar.

—Sí.

La abrazó y Marceline hizo lo mismo. No cabía en sí de la alegría, después de todo, desde aquella conversación había asumido que no iban a tener un bebé, al menos esta vez. Por supuesto, la noticia le dolió, pero Bonnie estaba tan afectada que dejó de lado sus propios sentimientos con tal de consolarla. Ahora la había tomado desprevenida, y no podía parar de llorar.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras en ese momento. Disfrutaron compartir juntas la noticia hasta lograr tranquilizarse, sólo entonces se separaron y Marceline quedó largo rato viendo fijamente el abdomen de su esposa. No se veía gran cambio, pero apenas había pasado un mes y Bonnie era una persona de complexión delgada. De todos modos, no estaría tranquila si no iban al doctor a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

—Mañana te llevaré al médico —dijo.

Asintió. No iba a quejarse porque también ella estaba preocupada, quería entender porque su cuerpo no estaba actuando de forma normal considerando el embarazo. No había mareos, náuseas, antojos… Nada.

Cuando fueron a dormir Marceline se recostó a un lado de su vientre y lo acarició con la mano en un gesto tan dulce y propio de ella. Comenzó a cantar en voz baja y Bonnibel cerró los ojos al escucharla sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro; le gustaba su voz. Se quedaron así gran parte de la noche, hasta caer rendidas ante el sueño.

Cumplió su palabra, al día siguiente estaban en el hospital para un chequeo. No dijeron nada, pero era evidente que ambas estaban nerviosas, después de todo, el embarazo llegó casi de sorpresa y temían que se fuera del mismo modo.

A pesar de ser una inseminación, fue difícil, Bonnibel tuvo que someterse a un tratamiento para conseguir tener una posibilidad de ser madre. Funcionó, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Era la pregunta que ambas se hacían en silencio. Y no pudieron respirar tranquilamente hasta escuchar decir al doctor que todo estaba bien.

—No tienen de qué preocuparse, se ve completamente normal —anunció.

En la pequeña pantalla apenas se lograba ver una mancha borrosa en la que ellas intentaban detectar el cuerpo de su hijo, sin éxito. El doctor, por otra parte, sonreía y no dejaba de señalarles el lugar donde podrían notar con mayor nitidez lo que tanto ansiaban ver.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Marceline no muy convencida.

¿Así era como debía verse una ecografía?

—Completamente. Todavía tiene poco, en unos meses podrán verlo con más claridad.

Bonnibel no logró seguir reteniendo las dudas que tanto la habían estado molestando desde el día anterior y cuando habló, su voz tenía un reconocible tono de preocupación.

—¿Entonces por qué sigo teniendo mi periodo? ¿Por qué no tengo ningún síntoma?

El medico arrugó las cejas, confundido.

—Hay mujeres que no tienen ningún síntoma, no hace falta preocuparse de eso, pero… ¿dice que hubo sangrado? —preguntó mientras volvía a observar la pantalla.

La respuesta del médico las puso a ambas en alerta de nuevo, los hombros de Marceline se tensaron y podría jurar que lo mismo ocurrió con Bonnibel. Querían saber sobre el bienestar de su bebé y se preguntó por qué su esposa no le había mencionado eso antes. Sintió que apretaba su mano, seguramente por miedo y correspondió el gesto.

—Una semana después de la inseminación —confirmó.

—¿Por qué no vino de inmediato en ese momento?

—Asumí que seguía menstruando —se notaba en sus ojos el llanto contenido.

El médico las observó un rato y suspiró volviendo la vista a la pantalla.

—En ocasiones hay un leve sangrado los primeros días, pero esto no debe volver a ocurrir —explicó—. Por suerte, todo parece estar bien ahora, sin embargo, si pasa algo similar otra vez deben venir de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas asintieron. Marceline seguía atenta a cada palabra del doctor sin soltar la mano de su esposa.

—Puede llevar una vida tranquila, pero le recomiendo que no haga demasiados esfuerzos, en especial después de lo que me acaba de decir.

Era el mismo médico que había llevado su tratamiento, no tenían razones para desobedecer sus órdenes.

—Por supuesto —respondió Marceline.

Salieron de ahí más tranquilas. No querían separarse ni por un segundo, pero debían seguir con su rutina diaria e ir a trabajar; acordaron llegar directo a casa, todavía había muchas cosas que discutir.

Marceline pasó el día en el trabajo pensando en ese sangrado del que ella no tenía idea. Al principio estaba enojada por eso, sin embargo, con la intención de no discutir y crear posibles problemas en el embarazo, decidió olvidarse de ello. Ahora estaban bien e iban a tener un bebé; el pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Mientras tanto, Bonnibel hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amiga, sentada en el sofá después de haber llegado. Hablaron largo y tendido, Iris compartía el entusiasmo por las buenas noticias del doctor y la hizo prometer que le enviaría la foto de la ecografía.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Marcy al llegar y se dejó caer junto a ella.

Bonnibel seguía hablando con su amiga y tapó el auricular con una mano antes de responder.

—Bien —la besó—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—De maravilla. Pero es mejor estar contigo —respondió con dulzura.

La besó de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Debo colgar, Iris —dijo al teléfono—. Sí, te contaré después.

Marceline se había recostado en sus piernas con los ojos cerrados dejando que deslizara los dedos entre su cabello. Era algo que ambas amaban hacer y a veces no podía evitar preguntarse cómo encajaban de esa forma tan impresionante. Podría jurar que ellas fueron hechas a la medida la una para la otra.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nosotras —admitió—. Creo que tuve suerte.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa.

—Sí, tuviste suerte.

Se ganó un golpe en el brazo que la hizo reír.

—Te amo tanto, Bonnie.

Sus mejillas enrojecían cuando Marceline decía esas cosas de forma tan directa. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero de todos modos le tapó el rostro con las manos para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Yo también… Hay que decirle a tu padre —dijo para cambiar de tema.

—Es verdad —se enderezó en el sofá—. Va a estar muy feliz.

Considerando su emoción al pagar por el tratamiento, no pudo más que darle la razón. Hunson se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida, la trataba como si de un padre se tratara y Marceline solía protestar por eso. "Tu hija soy yo", solía decir, aunque ellos sabían diferenciar bien sus bromas; no estaba celosa de la atención, le gustaba verlos llevarse bien.

Decidieron no postergar mucho la noticia. Se lo dirían por medio de un obsequio, tal como hizo Bonnibel con ella, pero cambiando las calcetitas por la fotografía del eco. Eso lo haría feliz.

—Te apuesto que llorará —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Rodó los ojos, ¿es qué no podía tomarse nada en serio?

—Te recuerdo que nosotras también lloramos —respondió.

—Touché.

La cargó sin previo aviso como si de recién casados se tratara y la llevó a la habitación. Bonnie no se quejó, rio y llevó las manos a su cuello para sostenerse, dejando el rostro apoyado en su hombro.

—¿Cómo vamos a llamarle? –preguntó abrazando su abdomen.

Bonnibel acariciaba su cabello y lo pensó. En realidad no tenía ningún nombre en mente.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

—¿Por qué no usamos el nombre de tu padre, o de tu mamá?

Se tensó. El recuerdo de sus padres siempre la hacía sentir triste, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde el accidente, los seguía echando en falta.

—Tal vez no sea una mala idea —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Esa noche durmieron abrazadas toda la noche con tantas frazadas encima como para morir asfixiadas, pero no le importó, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto en la vida. Incluso se levantó llena de energía, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día con una sonrisa.

La ventana había quedado abierta y la cerró antes de ir a bañarse dejando a Marceline dormir otro rato. Odiaba ser despertada temprano, de modo que decidió premiarla por su excepcional comportamiento en los últimos días.

No habían avisado a su suegro de su visita, quizá por eso lo encontraron en pijama y con el cabello hecho un desastre. No pudo evitar comparar su expresión con la de Marcy cuando estaban en casa, descansando, incluso la forma de vestirse. Sonrió ante la idea de ver pronto a un pequeño imitando esas costumbres.

—Que sorpresa verlas —dijo al tenerlas junto a la mesa.

Había preparado té y lo sirvió en tres tazas frente a cada quien.

—En realidad veníamos a darte un regalo, papá.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó mordiendo un trozo de pan—. No es mi cumpleaños.

—Pero le gustará.

Le dieron un sobre cerrado. Hunson se limpió las manos en la camisa y lo tomó; lo observó un rato, pero no tenía nada escrito en ningún lado. Lo abrió con cuidado de no romper el contenido, haciendo bromas de tanto en tanto e intercalando la vista entre ellas y el papel. Cuando por fin sacó la fotografía se quedó un segundo paralizado, no sabía si tomarlo como una broma así que las observó de nuevo. Ellas sonreían.

Justo como Marceline había predicho, Hunson comenzó a llorar sin decir nada; se cubrió el rostro con las manos como antes hiciera su hija, dejando salir el llanto a raudales.

—¿Te gustó la sorpresa, papá?

Él, todavía sin poder darles la cara, asintió.

Bonnibel fue incapaz de seguir viendo como lloraba solo y se levantó a abrazarlo. Fue un gesto solidario que el anciano aprecio para sus adentros. Le tomó un largo rato controlarse y poder hablar con normalidad.

Ese día fue el inicio de una serie de cuidados y visitas por parte de su suegro. Ni Marceline ni él la dejaban sola, si necesitaba cualquier cosa bastaba con llamar a alguno de los dos, incluso Iris permanecía en constante comunicación y no podía decir que todo la atención no la hiciera sentir especial.

Su vientre fue creciendo con el tiempo, aunque nunca fue demasiado notorio; iba a los chequeos cada dos meses acompañada de su esposa, de su mejor amiga o de su suegro y respiraba con tranquilidad cuando el médico volvía a asegurar que todo estaba en orden.

Marcy insistió en tomar fotos a su vientre cada mes y esperaba ansiosas la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. La alcoba de invitados había sido remodelada, cortesía de su suegro, y ahora en la pared tenía pintados animales en miniatura salpicados de colores. Una cuna, ropero y sin fin de juguetes llenaban la habitación sin que el niño hubiera nacido todavía —Y sí, ya sabían que sería niño.

Bonnibel dio a luz una cálida mañana donde nadie hubiera imaginado que sucedería algo importante. Había estado en la cama toda la mañana porque últimamente se cansaba muy rápido y se levantó a bañar como de costumbre. Marceline había pedido días en el trabajo para poder estar atenta al nacimiento, aunque en ese momento había dejado una nota a su lado: iré de compras, no tardo.

Logró llegar hasta el inodoro, pero ahí se acabó su normalidad; notó humedad y dolor, estaba a punto de tener al bebé sin nadie en casa que pudiera llevarla al hospital. Ni siquiera podía moverse para alcanzar su celular, el cual había quedado olvidado en la cama.

—No, no, aguanta un poco más bebé.

Hizo cuanto pudo para desandar su camino, sosteniéndose de los muebles a su paso mientras sujetaba su vientre con una mano. Marcó el primer número que tenía en las llamadas: Hunson respondió al segundo timbre.

—¡Voy a dar a luz ahora mismo! —dijo sin esperar una respuesta.

—¿Qué? —parecía alterado—. ¿Están en el hospital?

—Marceline salió, necesito a alguien, por favor.

—Voy para allá, hija, espérame. No vayas a sacar a ese niño si no estoy ahí.

Su suegro no vivía muy lejos, pero agradeció cuando vio a Marceline entrar a casa. Había llegado primero que Hunson, quien debió llamarla por el camino, seguramente; tenía esa arruga en la frente de nuevo, estaba preocupada.

La cargó con cuidado hasta el auto y la llevó a toda velocidad al hospital pasándose un par de altos por el camino. Su padre ya las esperaba ahí con una enfermera y una silla de ruedas, apenas se sentó, se la llevaron. Marceline se fue tras ella.

Sujetó su mano sin saber qué decir para ayudar, Bonnibel sudaba y se quejaba del dolor, y todo lo que podía hacer era observar. Tras un largo rato esperando y algunos ruegos al personal, el médico por fin apareció. La labor de parto fue extensa, pero Marcy se quedó de principio a fin, sin soltar su mano hasta escuchar el llanto del bebé. Sonrió, podía notarlo incluso a través del cubrebocas que llevaba puesto y fue lo último que vio.

Marceline se asustó cuando Bonnie dejó de apretar su mano. Todo fue muy rápido, los médicos la sacaron de ahí y no tuvo tiempo ni de ver a su hijo, aunque era lo de menos, el niño estaba bien y podría sacarlo pronto del hospital, era su esposa quien le preocupaba ahora.

Su padre se acercó en cuanto la vio salir con esa expresión; juraría que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Qué sucede, Marceline?

Se temía lo peor.

—Bonnie… No sé qué pasó, se desmayó y me sacaron de ahí —dijo con la voz quebrada.

Hunson la consoló cuanto pudo, pero sabía que no estaría en calma hasta saber el destino de Bonnibel. Él también estaba inquieto, el nacimiento de su nieto debía ser un momento feliz, se negaba a verlo convertido en tragedia.

La vio caminar de un lado a otro con la mirada pérdida en algún lugar del suelo mientras se mordía las uñas. Quiso decirlo que dejara de hacerlo, pero no tendría sentido un reclamo tan tonto. Trató de consolarla, pero no se dejó y supo que era su manera de hacerle ver su fragilidad; si la abrazaba ahora, se rompería.

El doctor salió poco rato después y se acercaron enseguida. Marceline podía sentir cada latido en su pecho como un incesante martilleo viajando hasta sus tímpanos. Por poco no escucha el veredicto.

—Está fuera de peligro.

Sintió un inmenso alivio, ahora podía volver a celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo.

—¿Cuándo podré verla?

—Dele un par de horas, está exhausta.

Y así lo hizo. Se quedó esa noche en la sala de espera, incapaz de moverse lejos de su esposa e hijo y ordenó a su padre ir a casa.

—Te llamaré si algo sucede.

El anciano se negó sin importar cuanto rogó que descansara.

—Quiero ver a mi nieto y mi nuera salir de aquí con mis propios ojos.

No hubo poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Bonnibel despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Se sentía adolorida, como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, además de agotada hasta el punto de necesitar un gran esfuerzo para sentarse, pero estaba bien y quería ver a su familia.

Marceline fue la primera en entrar con su hijo en brazos, seguida por Hunson que llevaba una pañalera colgada del brazo. La imagen le hizo gracia y soltó una sonrisa cansada.

Extendió los brazos y enseguida tuvo al pequeño entre sus brazos; tenía el cabello tan negro como Marceline y agradeció haber escogido los rasgos del donador. Sus manos eran pequeñitas, podía tomarlas fácilmente con una de las suyas; estaba tranquilo, sin llorar ni hacer berrinche, aunque sabía que estaba despierto por cómo movía la cabeza al escucharlos decir algo.

Dio un beso a su hijo en la frente, feliz de estar viva para poder disfrutar ese instante.

—¿Ya saben cómo se va a llamar? —preguntó Hunson.

Despegó la vista de su hijo un segundo y miró a Marcy quien le hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento, entonces volvió a fijarse en el pequeño entre sus brazos.

—Gustav. Se llamará Gustav.


End file.
